The Application
by Aqua Dancer
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's Daughter writes an appilcation.... bad at summary's! look inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey! this story is about Danny's and Lindsay's** **oldest daughter, and it is told by her. this is her application for a privet high school. It's probably going to be about three chapters. i don't have any beta's so give me a shout if you see something wrong. **

** pairing's-- DL, MacPeyton, slight FackOC, slight AdamOC, SheldonOC StellaOC.**

** Disclaimer-- Don't sue... i'm broke :( i only own my OC's.**

** Application for Rockwood High School of the Arts**

_**in your essay we want to know about you, your family, friends, life and most important; why you want to come to our school.**_

I guess i should start at the beginning, My full name is Danielle Montana Messer. I was born on july 14, 2009 at 3:18... am. My mom was in labor for twelve hours, and trust me, my mom reminds me of that fact a lot.

I was born exactly nine months after my dad proposed to my mom, and five months after my parents wedding, ahem, you do the math... any ways, I've lived in New York my whole life, I could probably give better tours than the people who do it professionally. I spent alot of my childhood in the NYC crime lab, my parent are both CSI's, so sometimes when they worked crazy hours i would get to come to the crime lab. I still go every now and then.

My first word was autopsy (pronounced more like auto-pee.), I guess that's what you get when you take little kids into crime labs. Not that i'm complaining, i love my parents job. Having parents who are cops makes you feel really protected.

I'm the oldest of four, two boys and two girls, but I'll tell you more about them later.

I, apparently, have my dad's eyes (blue with glasses.), attitude (i'm still trying to figure out if that's a good thing.) and accent (the classic Staten Island accent). I have my mom's hair (light brown with soft curls.), smile (BIG.) and nose. I call myself the perfect mix.

I'm also half Italian, on my dad's side. I have been to Italy twice, once with my parents and once with my grandparents. I speak Italian pretty fluently. And the best thing about being Italian and living in New York you know where the best pizza places are.

my athletic ability's extended from snow boarding and skiing, to horseback riding to baseball and football (well powder puff).

I love music... even though i can't sing worth a crap. i listen to just about everything, pop, rock, hip-hop, soul. i even listen to show tunes... okay so i don't listen to them willing, my sister is obsessed with everything broadway, but like i said more about her later.

i have a bad habit of cussing. but technically that's not my fault. it comes from spending to much time with my dad, uncle Flack, uncle Louie and grandpa messer.

Just like every single teenager in America i'm addicted to texting and talking on my cell phone.

i love shopping and clothes, but i blame that on my aunt Stella. she was the one who got me into it...

the only thing that i haven't told you about yet is why i want to come to your school: Photography. i love taking pictures whether i'm in New York, Montana, or Italy, i have to take pictures. i love the whole idea about freezing one moment in time. i love looking at things in different ways than everyone else. i love photography. my first picture was of my mom about thirty minuets after she had given birth to my first little sibling. somebody put the camera in my hands so i just took pictures, they actually didn't turn out that bad, and after that i was hooked.

i took pictures of everything. you could not get me to stop. when i turned eight my mom and dad gave in and bought me my first camera, i've had it ever since. while other kids had blankets of teddy bears i had lucky, my camera. i sat it beside my bed every night. As i got older i started putting in it's case, and as soon as i started wearing purse guess where i keep lucky? i guess for me photography is about keeping a time and place with you. when you have a picture of something you will always have it. one of the things my parents have always told me, is that because of there jobs they see alot of people who are here one second and not the next so you take this moment, this day, this month, and this year and do the most you can with it. i believe this is what i can do with moments; save them.

**AN-- I love reviews!!!!! good and bad!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-- Hey again, here is chapter two! Thanks so much to Phyxsiu****s ****for beta-ing me!!!!!! **

**disclaimer -- is in chapter one.**

Like I hinted at earlier, my dad is a native New Yorker and you can tell. He has the accent, the cockiness and the general New York Attitude.

My Mom's originally from Montana, thus where I got my middle name and Dad got his nickname for Mom. She says Dad was always trying to annoy her when they first met, but Dad said he was doing it 'cause he fell in love with her the moment he saw her'. My mom says he full of crap.

My parents, as you can see, have different opinions on just about everything. The funny thing is that I think that's what makes them fit so well together.

As I previously mentioned, I am the oldest of four. In order, it's me at fourteen, Craig Edward at ten, Jonathan Massimo at seven, and last but not least Angelina Jane at five. I guess I'll tell you a little about each of my siblings...

Craig is the spitting image of my Dad, he loves all things that have to do with mystery. He is a certified genius, and he attends a special private school. He loves baseball, and he is a loud mouth like me and my dad.

John is hilarious, a classic New Yorker even at seven. He plays the guitar and sings, and says he wants to be a rock and roll star when he grows up. John looks a lot like my mom, he has her eyes but he has my dads smirk. Angelina is our resident drama queen. Her dream is to be a Broadway star when she grows up; that's why I suffer through hours and hours of listening to show tunes. She has my dad's eyes (without the glasses, lucky girl) and my mom's smile If you've been keeping track, she looks a lot like me. My sister and I have our dad wrapped around our fingers; we're your stereotypical daddy's girls. Our family has its quirks but then again, whose family doesn't?

My Uncle Louie was in a coma for two years after his old gang beat him up; nice huh? Then, after two years, he suddenly woke up. Okay, well, not all of the sudden... they were doing a bunch of tests on his brain and one of them made him wake up. Uncle Louie is so awesome; whenever we see him, he has presents for us. After he came out of the coma, he and my dad became inseparable, more than regular brothers. Its a long story but basically Uncle Louie saved my dad. After my uncle woke up, he changed a lot about his life - he got a better job, and he quit smoking, except when he gets really nervous. Most of all he, met Margaret. Margaret is Louie's wife to be; they got engaged three weeks ago. My uncle says he changed his life for a lot of reasons but personally? I think he changed it all for Margaret. She owns her own restaurant in Soho and is the most amazing chef, ever. She is really sweet; my Dad said if my Uncle Louie had met her twenty years ago Uncle Louie probably wouldn't have even noticed her. Margaret says that if Louie wasn't in her life, she would probably never have any fun.

Nonna and Nonno are my dad's parents, they are the stereotypical Italian grandparents. Nobody makes a better Italian meal than my Nonna. Nonno was a construction worker, and now he, well, in my grandma's words "ever since retirement all Nonno does is sit around and bug me."

Grandma and Pop-pop are my mom's parents. They live in Montana on a huge farm. Whenever we go visit them, all we do is ride horses, which is where I got my love of riding from. While my Nonna is an excellent Italian chef, my Grandma Rose is the best at country meals. I think I gain ten pounds every time I visit them.

Uncle Brian is my mom's brother who is two years older than her. He is a photographer for a magazine and his wife, Aunt Julie, is a writer, working for the same magazine. (It seems that ) office relationships are big in our family.

Uncle Teddy is the oldest of my mom's family. He works on the farm in Montana. His wife, Aunt Meagan, is a veterinarian, who owns her own practice, but she helps on the farm a fair amount.

This brings me to the end of my family; they should give you a good idea of who, and what, influences me.

**Hope you enjoyed!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-- Here his chapter three!!! Thanks sooooooo much to Phyxsius for beta-ing me!!!!!**

Detective Mac Taylor, also known as Uncle Mac, is in charge of the crime lab, so he's my mom and dad's boss. Mac is the person you go to to get advice on anything. He is basically all knowing; my parents had tried to keep their relationship a 'secret' for a few months at work, but Mac knew almost at once. Mac's fiancés name is Dr. Peyton Driscoll, also known as Auntie Peyton, and yes I still call her 'Auntie'. She is in charge of the morgue, and her job is to perform autopsies to try and figure out how people died. I think her job is the hardest. She is the only person I know who can get Uncle Mac to go on a vacation, which, by the way, is probably the hardest thing anyone could ever do. They are Craig's godparents.

Aunt Stella is the one you do not want to mess with. She grew up in New York, like my dad. She had a rough time while growing up, but I think that's what makes her so strong. She is also a CSI and trust me, if you were ever to get arrested, Stella would be the last cop you'd want to cross paths with. Aunt Stella is my godmother. Her boyfriend's name is Brendan, and they have been dating for two years. Brendan is a paramedic. It's actually kind of a funny story how Brendan and Stella met. I was with friends and we were in Central Park having a good time, until I decided to climb a tree. Long story short, I fell and broke my arm in three places. It was humiliating and Brendan was the responding paramedic. In the van on the way to the hospital he asked me who to call. At this point in time, I was writhing in pain, yes, but I wasn't an idiot. My parents had specifically told me not to get hurt; I have a nasty habit of hurting myself. I knew it was Stella's day off and she would be less insane than my parents in this situation, so I gave him Stella's number. They've been dating ever since.

Adam is like the an older geekie brother. He is so funny and is usually the one who gets stuck helping us with our homework. He is a lab rat, otherwise known as a lab tech, and he says he does all the dirty work so my parents don't have to. Cassi is Adam's girlfriend. She is an artist, and is in charge of a gallery. Adam and Cassi met at my dad's bachelor party; all the guys dared him to get her number. I guess you could say it was fate that brought them together but Cassi doesn't believe in fate, so don't say it around her. They are your typical 'opposites attract' couple. Adam is like the boy next door and Cassi, well Cassi is alternative. She has nine piercing, six tattoos, and died black hair with red streaks; she is so awesome! I asked my dad if I could get a second piercing on each ear so I could look more like Cassi and he shot me down faster than any person possible can say no. Cassi and Adam have been dating for two years now. I keep telling Adam that he needs to propose to her, but every time I do he gets really really red. Makes you wonder, huh?

Uncle Flack is the goof ball of the group; he always has a sarcastic comment to make, or a joke to crack. He is my dad's best friend and is Johns' godfather, he spends a lot of time hanging out with us kids; he is like the backup baby-sitter. I think he also spends time at our house to talk to Andy. Oh, I haven't told you about Andy yet. Andrea, Andy, is our nanny. When I turned two my mom thought it would be better to have one nanny instead of a ton of different baby-sitters. The solution was Andy. She lives in the apartment next to us, so she is always there. She is twenty-seven and is studying to become a teacher; She is now working toward getting her degree. She says that it took her a while but she has finally figured out what she wants to do with her life. I personally think that Flack likes her, and when I told him to ask her out, he looked embarrassed and switched the subject as fast as he could. As different as Adam and Flack are, they have some things in common.

Doctor Sheldon Hawkes (Uncle Shel) is another CSI that works with my parents. He is Angela's godfather. I think it's funny that he ended up being Angela's godfather because you could not find two more different people. Angela is wild outgoing and loud; Uncle Shel is calm, introverted and quiet. He graduated early and became a doctor, then an M.E. and ended up a CSI. I think he is finally where he fits in the best. Denise is Uncle Shels' girlfriend. Andy introduced them; Andy and Denise have been friends since preschool. They are so fun to hang out with. Apparently, they were really, really wild when they were teenagers. Denise is one of the head nurse's at a hospital.

All of the people in my life are different, they have taught me different lessons, different ideas and different ways to look at life. By some lucky twist of fate, I ended up with some of the most compassionate people caring for me and in return, they have taught me a lot about being compassionate. This specific group may seem tough on the outside but on the inside they are the kindest and most caring people. I am so lucky to have them in my life.

**okay one more chapter to go!!! please review, pretty please, pretty pretty please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: first I have to give one huge thank you to Phyxsius for being my beta!!!!!**

**thank you all for your reviews!!!! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!! **

I would love attend your school and learn all that I can about photography. After high school I plan on going to college, getting an arts degree, and eventually opening my own gallery. I would love to be able to show my art but also display other great artworks in my gallery. I think every person should be able to experience great works of arts at some point in their life, and to be able to bring that to them would make me very happy. Maybe I can inspire someone, like I have been inspired by so many artists before me.

I hope to bring a different view to your school; having two parents as CSI's, I tend to notice the smaller things in a picture. I love finding things people don't usually see, or things people pass by everyday and take for granted. I find it more interesting to take pictures of things that nobody else notices. I hope you learned all about me and my love of photography. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you will give me a chance to attend your school.

This concludes the essay portion of my application

**So that's it!!!!!**


End file.
